sithempirerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Daelethyn
"I drive '''Hatred, Fear '''and '''Tragedy' in the hearts of my foes. If they reject it, They get a taste of my power."'' ''- Darth Daelethyn'' "You are too weak to see the reality."'' ''- Darth Daelethyn "Let the '''Darkness '''take control." Early Life Darth Daelethyn, a blond Force Sensitive Human male, By the real name of Edward Traynor. Son of a Jedi Master, Former Jedi Knight. Edward was a weak boy which had no idea what Force was. He had never seen his father until the age of 14, then his father became his master. Edward's power grew quickly over the years, At the age of 17, He surpassed the power of his own father. Corruption While in meditation in Moraband, Nebulous felt something powerful, he reached into the galaxy to find it and it was on Tatooine... Nebulous traveled to Tatooine in secret, searching for the person that held this power. He came across a person named Edward Traynor. Edward was a Jedi Padawan at the time, but he was being clouded by the Dark Side. Nebulous decided to take him in, and turn him into a Sith. Nebulous corrupted him and made him very powerful. He then gave him the name 'Darth Daelethyn'. Nebulous taught him that peace was not the answer, and that people should embrace the Dark Side and Sith should feed on the pain and suffering of others. Eventually, Nebulous appointed Daelethyn to the Sith Council and made him in charge of the Inquisitors of the Sith Empire. Sith Stage He had been secretly corrupted by Darth Nebulous, He became cruel and powerful. He named him Daelethyn. Nebulous corrupted Daelethyn so much that he started loving the bad feelings : Tragedy, Hatred, Pain, Fear. Days went by and Edward has killed his entire family, followed with 4 Padawans and 3 Jedi Knights. Joining the Sith Edward then went to Korriban to join the Sith when he was 18 years old, on 25 ABY. He passed the Sith Training with no effort, He killed innocent people for his own satisfaction. Days went by and a Jedi Council has tried contacting him, trying to get him back to the light side. It didn't go out so well, Daelethyn has defeated him and Earned his way through becoming a "Sith Inquisitor". At the age of 24, He had been elected into the Dark Council. He had then became "Darth Daelethyn". He had won so many battles that the Jedi would be afraid of him, Not many have lived after dueling Daelethyn. At the age of 25, Daelethyn became so powerful that he was almost immune to Force and a professional at handling his lightsaber. He has earned the title of "God Among Men" from knowing all of the Force Skills and being not affected by them. Traits Daelethyn would usually finish off his enemies by Consuming their entire force and lifetime, making him practically Immortal. Daelethyn can change the look of any part of his body. Daelethyn has an unique power of Making illusions and using Red Lightning. Daelethyn does not respect anyone. Current age: 28. Latest Acts Lord Zlo's brainwashing Lord Zlo has been falling weak, getting closer to the light side. He refused to tell Darth Nebulous the reason for this, He was tortured for this and later, Darth Nebulous found out that he was been getting weak. Darth Zlo was tortured, taken to Moraband and Brainwashed, Daelethyn participated in it. Darth Zlo had been made a brainwashed Assassin. Attack on Coruscant The Sith have invaded Coruscant to capture it and turn all of the citizens into Force slaves for Darth Nebulous. Darth Daelethyn was on the Surface group, He executed non-force sensitive citizens so Darth Nebulous could feed on their pain. Daelethyn killed three Jedi Council and captured the Grand Master of the Jedi and executed him. Category:Male Category:Sith Empire Category:Sith Lord